A Foot Race and Drug Rehad
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: relax, no drugs, but this is my 2nd pray for japan fic, its multi-crossovered and it shines some light on the after. i'm sure you've seen the pics of animes moaning for japan? will this is based off i pick i saw. btw japan as england's power to see the unseen. i won't say more! R&R PLZ!


**Anime & Manga to the Rescue **

March 11th, 2013, Honda Kiku, aka Japan, was sitting on a bench, watching the sun set over the ocean, setting a peaceful scene, yet Japan found no solace. Not long ago, a tsunami and an earthquake hit Japan and destroyed hundreds of buildings and along with it, lives, near 23,000 at that.

Japan knew he was blessed after the disaster; both his Axis Powers and the Allies came along with his siblings, bringing much help with them but after the disaster was at bay, they left. Japan had put up the front that he was okay, that he appreciated the help but wanted his country to grow again, once to its former glory. He always thought there were a starting point and an end; never had it come to him to think about the middle of the course.

_It was like drug addiction rehab,_ Japan supposed idly, _little by little, it gets better and ends, but not without help._

He was truly grateful but his rescuers left him at the half-way point, expecting him to finish on his own with a broken leg and twisted ankle; it just seemed impossible. If this was truly like a drug addiction, he got through rehab easy, now he needed someone to hold him up and keep him straight; sadly, there was no one to lend a shoulder. Despite himself, Japan couldn't find it in his already wounded pride to ask for help.

Japan frowned; was there no one?

"Yo."

Japan jumped and looked up in shock, what he saw made him think he was insane. It was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, he looked just like his father, wearing his orange flamed Rokudaime robes and looking wise and old. Naruto noticed Japan looking at him and he smiled with a sigh of relief.

"So you can see us again; I thought you'd be blind forever," Naruto said softly.

It was true, up until 1945, after Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan had had an ability similar to Mr. England's, the ability to see the myths and legends of his culture along with seeing characters from the cartoons his people made. After the bombing, when Japan needed them most, they were there, no matter how hard he looked or how hard he called, they never returned and he was sure they were gone forever. But now, after another disaster, long after, they return. How? Why?

"N-Naruto-kun," was all Japan could manage.

Naruto chuckled. "Speechless Kiku-chan, I told you'd be Hokage the next time we'd meet," he teased.

Tears filled Japan's eyes and he looked down, his shoulder shivering with his silent sobs. "You left when I needed you most. Why?"

Naruto frowned and sat next to Japan, he silently put his arm around his shoulder and Japan leaned in as he cried.

Naruto leaned into his ear. "We were always there Kiku-chan," he whispered.

Japan looked up. "We?"

Naruto smiled and pulled them both up; he turned Japan around and he gasped. Behind them was a mob, every myth, legend, anime, and manga Japan had ever heard of or seen; Japan couldn't believe it. A hand clasped his shoulder and he looked up to Naruto, who smiled.

"Every warm breeze or sense of faith or hope you felt was us; helping you in our own way," Naruto said.

Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji stepped forward and bowed. "We were always there Japan-bocchan," he said smoothly.

Tears streamed down Japan's face and he rushed forward; he happened to be caught in a hug by a kitsune spirit, and a sparrow spirit landed on his shoulder; singing a soothing song. Japan held on tightly, afraid if he let go, they'd be gone. Tamaki was suddenly in his line of sight.

"You know now that you can see us again we can have lots of fun!" he exclaimed innocently.

Japan couldn't help but laugh happily; how he missed that enthusiasm so.

"We've missed that laugh," Ash Ketchum said and his Pikachu agreed.

Japan smiled. 'I guess I'll have a shoulder after all. With them, I'll make it to the end, we all will.'

**Domo Arigato!**


End file.
